eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4818 (11 March 2014)
Dot reels from the news of Nick’s death. The police explain Nick died a week ago of respiratory failure caused by a heroin overdose in a squat in Gravesend. A male police officer gives Dot a box containing Nick’s personal effects and squeezes her hand tight. Dot stows the box in a kitchen cupboard and busies herself preparing Fatboy’s dinner. Sharon and Ian call round. Dot ignores their offers of condolence and insists they stay for dinner. Ian presses if Dot fully understands what’s happened. Dot calmly ascertains she does, then gabbles to Fatboy that Nick was her little angel – no one knew him like she did. Fatboy confides in Sharon that Nick called but Poppy refused to tell Dot. Sharon orders Fatboy to let it lie. Ian‘s worried – Dot’s not acting normally and must face the truth. Dot snaps that Nick’s been good as dead for years and is thankful that he’s at peace at last. As Sharon and Ian exit, a car pulls up outside Dot’s house. Dot goes through the box of Nick’s belongings, amongst them a pair of gloves, Ashley’s birth certificate, and a silver ring. On finding photos of her with Nick and Ashley, Dot begins to sob. A man alights from the car and rings Dot’s doorbell. Dot’s surprised that the male police officer’s returned to check on her with another bag of Nick’s possessions. The officer admits he hasn’t been straight with Dot – he’s Charlie Cotton, Nick’s son. Cindy’s convinced her baby is a boy. Jane insists Cindy’s baby is coming and Ian better accept it. Ian scoffs Cindy’s just another teen mum. Hurt, Cindy states that no-one’s wanted her since her mum died – but she wants her baby. Bianca hurries to the Beales’, having received multiple messages from Terry. Jane takes charge of the discussion. TJ wants to be part of his baby’s life. Cindy promises to put TJ’s name on the birth certificate. Ian has a change of heart - they’ll look after Cindy and the baby. Terry offers to contribute financially 50/50 for TJ’s sake. Bianca’s unimpressed and later leaves in a huff. Bianca berates Terry for making decisions without her. Terry demands to know where Bianca was earlier. Bianca admits she went for the cancer gene test in Islington and didn’t want to worry him. Terry assures Bianca he likes worrying about her, and kisses her. Meanwhile, Ian informs Jane that with the rise in property prices, her money may not buy a half share in Scarlett’s. Jane won’t accept anything less than an equal partnership and proposes to double profits in six months - by closing the restaurant. Carol tells David the girls will have their gene test results in 4 weeks. In the Vic, Alfie treats Carol, Sonia, Kat and Billy to champagne to celebrate the new burger van. Billy worries that what happened in Australia will come back to bite Alfie. Kat’s uncomfortable when Carol toasts to their future. Later, Liam thinks it’s unfair Kat’s celebrating after what she’s done. Carol uncovers the truth, storms to No. 23 and hammers on the door. Bianca follows. Alfie prevents Carol from entering as Kat appears at an upstairs window. Carol rages that Kat’s told the police she saw Alice attack Michael and vows to let everyone know Kat’s a liar. When Ronnie’s delayed by Dot’s news, Roxy waits anxiously in the Vic for her and worries that Carl’s mum’s returned. Sharon notes her concern. Ronnie eventually arrives and assures Phil that Nora bought her story. Later, Roxy’s downcast by a letter in the post. She visits Ronnie in the gym for a nightcap and confesses she’s been turned down by the bank for a mortgage. Ronnie offers to help Roxy buy a house, to her delight. The sisters hug and swear to forget about Carl. Later, a noise draws Ronnie outside where she discovers ‘Liar’ daubed across the gym door. Lola confesses she was arrested for shoplifting. Peter wonders why she didn’t ask him for money, Lola despairs she’ll never get work - the last placement she was offered was in Tooting. Peter suggests Lola pursue another job and Lola storms out. Later, she relents but thinks she doesn’t have many work options. Peter suggests childcare, insensitively implying it’s a proper career rather than painting nails. Lola’s unsure, but agrees to look into it. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes